Ghost? well of course what else would we be? One shot semi-sequel
by DreamYourDreamsDreamers
Summary: Oneshot! Where Miko, Jack, and Raf return for a mission and Jack defends Arcee from Ultra Magnus. Miko and Raf are mentioned but not included. There will be minor mentioning of Harry Potter characters. Read Ghost? well, of course, what else would we be? before you read this.


**Hey, this is just a one-shot semi-sequel to Ghosts what else would we be. People said it was kind of sad and I figured I'd write a happier one-shot thing. This is just a fun thing where Jack defends Arcee and himself from the jerk that was Ultra Magnus. THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ GHOSTS WHAT ELSE WOULD WE BE. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Prime. This is set a few minutes before Arcee meets Ultra Magnus, when she meets Ultra Magnus. Also, let us say that after the mess that was Unicron it took them 4 ½ months to blow up the base. If the Decepticons didn't blow up the base like I somewhat remember them doing. Well, blame Netflix for taking off season 2. Or blame me for not being as interested in season 2 as I should have been.**

**Arcee's P.O.**V

I look out into the desert. The warm evening breeze blows sand as I wish I had my partner here for company. It had been a hard few months as the price of loneliness took a toll. Then I heard the sounds of crumbling and dry plants. Plants that shouldn't be in a desert. I turn around to spot just the person I wanted to see… Jack! He didn't look older, just a bit sadder. He had scratches on his arms and hands.

"Hey, partner." He said as I rushed over to him.

"Jack!" I yell excitedly.

"What are you doing here? Where are the others? What's going on?" I ask in wonder.

"In order, I'm here to give a _grave_ warning, Raf is with Bee, Miko is with Bulk, and I'm here to get you. Harry sent us because he knew how much we missed you guys and because we already have ties with you guys. Mom's going to be so mad. It's been what 2, 3 years?" Jack explains/questions.

"That's great partner but it's been a couple of months." I look at him funny, maybe death messes with your brain.

"In this realm sure, but in Death's realm, it's been 2 ½ years."

Before I could respond a large ship goes over our heads landing as a familiar bot came out… Ultra Magnus. I sprint over Jack following.

"No one's seen or heard from you since Cybertron went dark. How'd you make your way to Earth?" I question.

"Soldier, we might not be on Cybertron but military protocol still remains." Ultra Magnus drones.

"My, apologize Sir." I suck up, keeping my head down.

"Sir?" Jack questions.

"He has to be some high-ranking officer that you respect to call him sir. But from the way he's talking, I don't see why you'd respect him." Jack snarks hostile off the bat. What happened? That's the response you'd hear from Miko.

"Advise the native lifeform to watch it's tone as well." Oh no.

"Excuse me? This native lifeform could kick your ass three times over with time to spare. This native lifeform is more dangerous than 100 Cybertron armies. This native lifeform doesn't have to watch it's tone because **he's** a higher rank then you." Jack says glaring.

"Any human position is lower than mine. For I'm Optimus Prime's second in command." Ultra Magnus snarls as Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Good thing I'm not in a basic human position then." Jack floats into Magnus's face. "Optimus Prime who I would like to call an ally, admits my position as higher than his. And for being his second in command, you've been replaced with the one behind me that you just disrespected."

Jack looks back at me and smiles. "I'm a high-ranking grim reaper, meaning I help death bring you to their realm. Company of death remember?"

Ultra Magnus looks shocked and taken back. I'm brought out of my mussing as Magnus walks over to me heavy steps sounding more like they belonged to a wreaker like Bulkhead then a dignified commander like Ultra Magnus. He looks me over and questions

"You are the one the native calls Arcee. The one Prime has chosen as his second on command?"

I nod as Magnus sighs, "I apologize for my disrespect." He trudges over to the ship.

"Do you want to help collect your comrades and our leader?" He asks.

"Of course." I respond.

Jack winked at me as I hit him with my shoulder lightly as if no time had passed between the last time we had seen the other.

"Proper spacecraft protocol shall be followed." Magnus explains Jack mocking him when he turned his back.

Oh yeah, whatever happened in the time my partner had been away had changed him, he was louder, more hostile, and less tense. But I had changed too. We all had. What mattered was the team is getting back together we have a "new" bot and planet ending doom wasn't occurring… for now.

**Hope that's a fine one-shot story even if it's on the shorter side.**


End file.
